


Flare-up

by syren888



Series: Fictober 2020 Short Stories [2]
Category: Dr. STONE (Anime)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Bodyguard, Chemistry, Fictober 2020, First Meetings, Gen, M/M, Pre-Slash, Short Story, scientist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:40:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28558473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syren888/pseuds/syren888
Summary: Fictober 2020 Story, posting it for Senkuu's bday ( Jan 4) :Shishio Tsukasa is a professional bodyguard for hire, known as one of the best in the world thanks to his impeccable work ethic.  After the end of his latest assignments, he gets a new client, a young scientist known as Ishigami Senku.
Relationships: Ishigami Senkuu & Shishiou Tsukasa, Ishigami Senkuu/Shishiou Tsukasa
Series: Fictober 2020 Short Stories [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2033203
Comments: 8
Kudos: 57





	Flare-up

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally one of the nine stories I wrote for Fictober 2020, but with work and finals, I've completely forgotten to post them. I'll be doing that in the upcoming days. In the meantime, I hope that this story is to your liking.

Shishio Tsukasa is a professional bodyguard for hire, known as one of the best in the world thanks to his impeccable work ethic. He's also an expert in politics and psychology. Many international figures from different fields would pay a hefty price just to be protected by him for even a week. He's also known for his diplomatic skills; being able to defuse impending conflicts that could have far-reaching consequences, and manipulate the masses if his role at the times asks for it.

The way he seamlessly does these things, almost like having a magic touch, it's the reason why some people call him a sorcerer behind his back, but Tsukasa doesn't care about petty gossip like that. He just wants to do his job, and earn enough to fulfill his goal. One that after just a few more jobs, he'll get closer to reach it.

One day, Tsukasa gets a call from his employer who informs him about his next assignment. He starts to frown at the details; a genius, one who would need to be protected for a few months until a world-wide scientific event it's over.

Shishio has experience with geniuses; spoiled brats that feel entitled to get anything they want for being a bit smarter than others. There are also the quite eccentric ones that have such childish habits, that instead of a bodyguard, Tsukasa feels like a glorified babysitter. So saying that he dislikes guarding the so-called geniuses, it's putting it mildly.

His boss sends him a file, and Tsukasa gives it a quick scan to absorb some facts from his new job.

There isn't a picture, just the name Ishigami Senku, twenty-four years old and already with a Ph.D. under his best and on his way to gain his second one. The physical features only mention that he has odd coloring related to his hair and that he's of average height and weight.

Tsukasa feels annoyed at the lack of important data besides the young man being a genius and on his way to greatness. He throws the file to the table not far from him, and walks to his room with the intention of taking a shower, and packing. He'll be meeting Ishigami Senku in few days based on the information

* * *

Ishigami Senku is first and foremost a scientist; a man of logic, a renowned and valued mind that it's not afraid of risking his life in the name of evolution and the search for answers, for that reason his father Byakuya frets over him all the time, even though he should be concentrating on his work. His childhood friends are also a bit worried about his current project.

They get him an assistant named Chrome, thinking that he would help in keeping him on the side of safety. Senku looks at the young man and smirks. Days later they are both immersed in his latest invention, throwing themselves to their thirst for knowledge.

His father and friends despair over their failed plan, so they decide on something else. They hire a bodyguard, the best in the business if their contacts are to be believed, and hope for the best. Senku doesn't pay attention to them and just focus on instructing Chrome about the next step of their current experiment.

* * *

Tsukasa arrives at the Ishigami residence and is received by three people with relieved and grateful smiles on their faces. One of them is Ishigami Byakuya, his charge's father and the one who introduces the other two as Oki Taijuu and his girlfriend Ogawa Yuzuriha, Senku's best friends since childhood. Byakuya starts to guide him inside while the other two start to sing praises of their friend's abilities and intellect.

As per usual, while the pleasantries are ongoing, Tsukasa subtly checks the area and mentally maps the surroundings in case of any emergency, locking on the exits and any parts that might need more cautious attention than others. He keeps a distracted ear on his charge's childhood friend’s words, tuning out their enthusiasm and gushing over their friend, to pay more attention to Byakuya's silent and judging look.

They reach a door that seems to be reinforced in some way, with a code pad on the side. Taijuu and Yuzuriha move behind Tsukasa to let him go first. Byakuya places a password, and before pressing the last button he locks eyes with the bodyguard.

"Prepare to get all your preconceptions blown away," the man says confidently, pressing the last key, and moving aside to let Tsukasa pass before him.

The bodyguard sends a quizzical look at the other before stepping into the room.

The moment he does, an explosion that makes Tsukasa feel the vibrations of it on the floor occurs, and he sees a body being blown away by the blast. It's pure instincts that make him move his body in a position that catching the person coming his way won't make him lose his balance.

The collision happens; Tsukasa receives the impact of the body while bracing himself, and it's able to secure the person by surrounding their waist and chest with his arms.

This all happens in the instant of one step after the other; now Byakuya and the other are frantically moving around trying to dissipate the smoke that is expanding around the room.

That's when he hears a voice coming from the person in his arms, "Damn, another failure" the person says, moving the hand that is still free from Tsukasa's hold to bring out a small device from his front pocket, "Good thing that I thought about the consequences beforehand" he murmurs before pressing one of the buttons on the device.

In moments the smoke disappears, leaving what Tsuakasa can now identify as some kind of advanced laboratory, with just a few devices showing some damage on one of the tables.

Byakuya and the others breathe in relief before running towards Tsukasa, asking about the young man's well-being. That's when the bodyguard pays attention to the person on his arms. Adrenaline coming down, Tsukasa observes that the one in his arms might be four or five years younger than him; the hairstyle and coloring as peculiar as the file said.

He continues to study the man, his arms evaluating the other's weight in case of a repeat of the incident just now. However, his silent study comes to a halt when the one he now identifies as his new ward, Ishigami Senku, turns his head after placating his family and friends, to look at Tsukasa.

Reddish eyes on the verge of turning a crimson color lock with cool amber. Tsukasa feels his breath catch at the emotions swirling in that gaze; curiosity, intrigue, confidence, but most of all.

An undeniable passion. 

Senku chuckles and taps Tsukasa's shoulder lightly, "Quite the muscles you hide under that suit Mr. Bodyguard" the scientist comments, amusement shining in his eyes, "Mind letting me go now that there's no present danger?" He inquires lightly.

For a brief instance, Tsukasa tightens his hold, the overwhelming desire of keeping the other in his arms takes him by surprise for an instant, but after taking control of his emotions, the bodyguard slowly loosens his arms, moving Senku's body for the scientist to touch the floor securely.

"Senku, this is Shishio Tsukasa, he'll..."

"Make sure I don't blow up or get killed before the big event," Senku says, interrupting his father, "I knew that already old man" he states with a huff, taking a step towards his working table, only for his body to start to wobble.

Tsukasa immediately takes hold of Senku once again, steadying him by the shoulders. He observes the scientist for a moment, "You need to sit down for a few minutes after this ordeal, and also eat something, you're weight doesn't match your height" Tsukasa states, business-like, trying not to show the sudden concern that is gnawing at him.

He expects Senku to fight him on this, but the scientist shocks everyone by sighing and leaning against the bodyguard's grip.

"I suspect that based on your body structure, you're very conscious of human physiology and other fields of study to excel at your job" Senku comments off-handedly, "So I'll listen to you this time" he agrees, "I've been working on this project for a while already, and a change in scenery might give me an idea of what went wrong this time" Senku expresses, starting to murmur formulas and equations to himself, his eyes darkening in thought, and Tsukasa is witness once again to the passionate force that is Ishigami Senku's mind at work.

The bodyguard blinks a couple of times and brings himself out of his musings. He starts planning different strategies and contingencies based on this interaction, making sure of leaving a margin of error when his charge won't be as cooperative as he is now.

'And if by chance, I become the focus of that tenacity, that fascinating passion, even for a few moments...even better' Tsukasa thinks, guiding the scientist still in his grip to a nearby armchair, and telling Yuzuriha to get some food for Senku.

Senku shakes his head with a crooked smile, and looks up, locking gazes once more with the bodyguard.

"I look forward to our future working relationship, Tsukasa," Senku states without hesitation, eyes burning with determination.

"Likewise...Senku" Tsukasa says, a slight upturn of lips appearing on his face, feeling a new eagerness at the thought of the time they'll be spending together from now on.

**The End**


End file.
